


Eindeloze Harmonie

by Psiiconic



Category: overwatch
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, written at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiiconic/pseuds/Psiiconic
Summary: Written at 4 am because I can’t stop thinking about Sigma and music. No ships. Takes place between becoming Subject Sigma and unknowingly joining Talon. Call this a character study in brief.





	Eindeloze Harmonie

**Author's Note:**

> If I should write more Sigma/explore his character more, leave a comment!

_ Such a beautiful melody.  _

_ Such a discordant harmony.  _

_ And yet…I can’t stop listening.  _

Soft beeping filled the stagnant air of a sterile room, the sound of an EKG running a fresh scan; a man who looked to have once been beautiful looked out at a window, his gaze so distant it was as if he was looking past the world itself. He hummed under his breath, independent of the sharp 2/2 time of the EKG, and the melody he formed was unearthly. 

For a time there was no other sounds but the humming of the man in the hospital bed and the beeping of the monitor keeping him in check; his heartbeat was normal, his breathing was stable, and his blood pressure was within allowable limits. Siebren de Kuiper was, for all intents and purposes, perfectly healthy. 

There was something sickening about him anyway. It wasn’t his body, necessarily. He still bore the broad shoulders and straight stature of his youth, his hands were hardly gnarled with arthritis at all, and despite the distance of his gaze his eyes were clear and bright. 

It was the melody that was sickening. It spiraled endlessly, never quite the same, never quite perfect. It had no composer and no arrangement. An orchestra had never played it, and no celebrities would sing it for all to hear. In fact, the only human who had heard the melody was the man humming it. 

Siebren. 

Subject Sigma. 

The harmony was just as off as the melody, just as constant in its spiral as the arms of the Milky Way, and every now and then the subject heard, or thought he heard, the discordant note of a flat or sharp where it ought not fit. When that happened he would briefly stop humming, cringing back into his own head for long enough to become frightened, the sound of his heart monitor speeding up for the briefest of moments before the harmony settled inside him and meshed with the melody once again.

Below the blanket tucked over and around his lap, Siebren’s legs strained against tight bonds, his body seemingly free from the constraints of gravity. He didn’t know how long he had been here. Siebren didn’t care. 

Time was irrelevant and the universe was a constant. 

Siebren seemed to freeze briefly as the sound of an opening door’s pneumatic hiss jerked him away from his mental concerto, his eyes jumping to the entry as his mind seemed to reenter his body. 

“Doctor de Kuiper. How are you feeling?” 

This voice was new to him-dark and raspy, like the flavor of smoke on your tongue or the scent of nighttime air. Siebren responded to his name, sounding rather baffled. “You know me. Do I...know you?” 

“No.” The dark figure was shrouded in the black of the hallway. It was late, even if Siebren didn’t know it. “But I know you.” 

“Are you the end?” 

“Close enough.” 

“Wrong.” 

Siebren’s voice snapped briskly from distant to present, his thick brows furrowing over his wide, staring eyes. “There is no end to the universe. There is no end.” 

“I’m here to help you, Doctor.” 

“You do not know what I need.” 

Siebren turned his head, back to the window through which he viewed the dark night sky. “I only need to listen.” 

“What if I could bring you back to your lab? Your work?” 

Siebren let out a laugh. “My lab? My work? Why would you spend precious cosmic energy transporting me to my work?” 

“No real reason,” the dark figure replied, and Siebren laughed again. 

“My work is all around me. Can’t you hear it? The melody, the harmony, the twining bars of the universe’s symphony?” 

“If you want to have everything you need to record it, Doctor, you need to come with me.” 

“I-can’t. Wait. Yes. No? Oh…” 

The subject lapsed into Dutch, his words mumbled and only partially legible. Wisely, the dark figure didn’t try to respond. It merely crossed the room, red eyes burning from a cloud of mere smoke. 

Subject Sigma heard a discordant note. 

“Take me to my laboratory. I will continue my work.” 

“Changed your mind quick.” 

“I must go where the universe leads me,” he replied. “My laboratory is that place. That time. That instant.” 

The shade removed the blanket and slit the ties without revealing itself further. Immediately, Siebren drifted upright, feet dangling a few inches from the floor. He had already been a tall man, and this made him taller. The shade was not to be intimidated, drifting out of the room. “You can do things no one can do, Doctor. A man of your talents can’t be wasted in a psych ward.” 

Siebren didn’t answer. 

He was humming to himself as he floated slowly behind the shade. As if he didn’t hear a word that was said. 

Reaper felt a grin spread on what was left of his face beneath the mask he wore as he solidified just enough to open a door. 

Talon would use Dr. de Kuiper for their purposes, and poor de Kuiper would never know. 

How could he know? 

He was far too deep in song. 


End file.
